Legacy of Shadows
by beisenman1892
Summary: Post Naruto Shippuden Fanfic. Takes places 16 years after 4th Ninja War, In a future where Sasuke returned to Konoha, and Naruto is next in line to be Hokage. Story Focuses on OC's with existing characters in supporting roles. This is my first fanfic, both positive and negative feedback is appreciated. Slight Naru/Saku. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am Beisenman, this is my first fanfiction, and my first attempt at showing the public my works. All criticisms are welcome though I would prefer constructive criticism over flames. As stated in my summary this story takes place post Naruto Shippuden, and focusses heavily on OC characters. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and I hope to receive feedback, both good and bad. Thank you again and enjoy.**

Legacy of Shadows.

Four years have passed since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, and an era of peace was washed over the world. Remnants of Madara and Tobi's army and influence still remain hidden through-out the lands, and new villages have been discovered harboring talents unheard of in the hidden leaf. Whether or not the world is ready for these new discoveries though is another question. A new generation of shinobi must take up the mantle of their predecessors. And so our story begins'….

Chapter 1: Life or death situation: Escape to the Hidden Leaf.

Somewhere near the border of the Hidden Leaf and the Land of Tea….

"Haru, are they close?"

"Makoto, keep moving please we need to get to the Leaf, maybe they can offer some protection."

"I'm going as fast as I can, Kami please don't let them take him."

"Don't worry my love; they will not lay a hand on our son. Not as long as I am alive."

The two ninja running through the woods look around, keeping watch for enemy troops. In the kunoichi's arms a child lies sleeping, the light of the moon shining down on him through the tree's. Makoto silently cries over her child, Haru watching from behind ready to protect his wife and child. Out of the trees to their right, multiple kunai fly towards Makoto. Haru quickly intercepts and deflects them with his own kunai and katana. He sound of a river running lies in the distance.

"Makoto take him and get across that river, the other side is Hidden Leaf territory, and they cannot follow you there."

"No not without you, please, I can't lose you too."

"If my life will save our son, and you, then so be it."

"Please, come with us. I need you."

"You never were meant for the life of a shinobi." Haru looked at his wife with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Now, leave now Makoto."

Makoto sped off into the trees not wanting to leave him behind, but knowing it was for their child.

"Now it's up to me."

A moment later four ninja jump through the trees weapons drawn, and hand signs forming. Haru armed with a katana in one hand and a tanto in the other. The first shinobi closes in on him swiping with his kunai. Haru easily knocks the kunai away with his tanto and impales the shinobi with his katana.

Two of the other shinobi create shadow clones, as the third throws multiple shuriken. Haru readies himself for attack, slashing through clones and dodging their blows. As he quickly sheaths his weapons, he moves through hand signs.

"Ram, Ox, Rat, Hare, Rat, Shadow Style: Realm of Shadows Jutsu!"

The world around becomes a black abyss, nothing can be seen by the trapped shinobi, while Haru listening and feeling for vibrations, dispatch the enemy ninja.

"Release."

Taking a breath, as the darkness fades, Haru stands in the middle of three bodies, relaxing his own body, and preparing to run and join his wife.

"Shadow Style: Shadow Chain Jutsu."

Out of the shadows surrounding Haru, chains shoot out, wrapping themselves around his legs, arms, torso, and neck holding him in place. As he tries to struggle and free himself from his bonds, the chains tighten, almost crushing his throat. Another man walks out of the trees followed by more ninja. A scar adorned the left side of his face, a star shaped like a crescent moon.

"Hello my dear bother, it was so rude of you to leave without saying goodbye."

"Kaizen, I should have known you'd be the one following be." Haru coughed.

"Haru, Haru, Haru, did you really think you would get away, I am heart broken."

"You bastard, you killed my son!"

"Oh really now Haru, I only killed one of your twins, the other is very much alive isn't he."

"Yes and vastly out of your reach, Makoto is in the Leaf now safe from your grasp."

Kaizen laughed quietly as he stepped closer to his brother, drawing his own sword on the way.

"Come now Haru, do I seem foolish enough to stop chasing her while you continue to fight. I sent three shinobi after her as soon as you two split up."

A grave look appeared on Haru's face. His wife couldn't have been captured. Or worse, could she have been killed. No, this could not be true. A moment later one bloody shinobi landed next to Kaizen.

"Kaizen sir, the woman, and child are dead."

"What did you say?"

"She dropped the baby into the river as we cut her down and he was swept away by the river. There was nothing we could do. Plus leaf we sensed leaf shinobi were heading our way, we need to hurry."

"You failed me Ryoshi, but never again."

That said, Kaizen quickly slashed through the neck of the ninja, severing the head from the body. Upon hearing the news of his family's death, Haru broke down, weeping for his wife and children.

"Well brother it is time to take my leave, unfortunately you won't be following. Goodbye, Haru."

Before turning to leave Kaizen impales his brother watching as the blood flows from his body, smiled and then vanished. Haru laid alone, released from the chains, dying in a pool of his own blood. As he slipped from this world he heard the cries of a child.

…

Rushing through the trees, child in hand, Makoto found the river. She landed on the edge looking past, staring at her chance at freedom. Turning around, she hoped to see her husband following but he was not there. Softly crying she faced the river preparing to cross, and stared down at her son. As she jumped she heard a noise from behind. Glancing behind she looked into the eyes of a shinobi charging through the trees gaining on her.

As she started to land she glanced back, seeing him flying through the air at her. As she touched down, pain shot through her, forcing a blood chilling scream to escape her lips. Looking down she saw a blade sticking through her chest, narrowly missing her child. She dropped to the ground still holding him for dear life. Three ninja surrounded her.

"Ha…..Haru…..I….I'm sorry."

"Now then Makoto I'll be taking that child back for lord Kaizen."

"N….Nooo…Please…don't do this."

As he reached for the child the sound of a thousand birds echoed around him, as a blue lightning covered hand stuck out from his chest, sending shockwaves of pain through his body killing him almost instantly. The other two shinobi glanced at the arm sticking through their partner's body and followed it to a man in a mask. Almost instantly a sword found its way through the heart of the second shinobi, and the third named Ryoshi looked up ahead in fear. Standing before him, holding the sword, was a mask with red eyes that looked into his very soul.

"You are in my Genjutsu now. You will go back to your leader and report that the woman and child are dead, the child swept away by the river. Enemy ninja are on their way. Now go."

Still under the influence of the Genjutsu, Ryoshi retreated back into the forest. The mysterious ninja bent down to check on the woman.

"You need medical attention, I will try to get you back to our healers."

"No….It's too late…..for me….Please….my son."

"He is ok. I will protect him."

"Thank you…please look to see…if my Haru is alive."

"I will. What is your son's name."

"Ku…..Kum….Kumori….Kumori….please call him Kumori Naito."

"I will."

"Tha….Thank…"

Without being able to finish her sentence Makoto passed from this world. The mysterious ninja picked up the child and called for back-up to take care of the body. As he promised he went in search of the woman's husband. As he neared a small clearing the child began to wake and softly cry. They had found the body of Haru. The ninja saw his weapons and picked them up hoping to one day give this child his father's swords. A voice alerted over the communicator in the ninjas ear.

"What did you find?"

"Two dead shinobi, one carrying a child. The woman was killed in our borders."

"Ok, Naruto is on his way to help with a medical team."

"Thank you Sakura. I will be heading back soon, tell Irina I'm on my way to see her."

"Ok, oh and Sasuke."

"Yeah."

"Your daughter is waiting for you, daddy."

"Daddy huh, I like the sound of that."

With the young child in his arms, Sasuke Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf sprinted through the forest looking up to see the familiar monuments carved into the mountainside, watching over their village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back for chapter 2 of my story. I'll try to keep updating every day or two. I hope you all enjoy, and any criticisms are greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 2: A new day begins: Enter Kumori Naito.

Looking around all he could see was an encompassing darkness surrounding him. Chains from all directions took hold of his body, and he could feel them pulling on him in every way imaginable. Pain racking his body, he tried to move, anything to get out of this trap. As he found he could not escape, the chains pulled even harder, and as he felt his arms pulled to their limit, an excruciating pain tore through his whole being.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kumori screamed as he looked around at his room.

"Was that all just a dream?"

Throwing his blanket away from his legs, he stood up from his bed. Knocking came from his door.

"Kumori are you alright in there."

"Yeah, just a bad dream."

"Ok just making sure everything is fine."

"Thanks Irina."

As he heard Irina walk away Kumori walked over to his closet. He put on his normal outfit; black pants, a white shirt, and his black jacket. As he was putting his black boots he looked over to see his swords. His father's swords. Looking back he remembered the day when they were given to him.

…

Five years prior, it was the day of Kumori's seventh birthday. He was running around with his friends throwing paper shuriken at each other trying to be the best ninja of all. Sasuke sat watching from a distance, a small smile on his face.

"Are you sure you should tell him the truth."

"Irina, he already knows we are not his real parents, I was the same age when my clan was decimated. I believe he can handle it."

"I'm sure your right, but I'm worried."

"You always worry, but that is why I love you."

"I guess it can't be any worse than my clan's reaction to my marrying you."

"Yes, the Hyuga are still one of the few who have yet to accept me, considering my past mistakes."

"The past is the past; you also helped defeat Tobi, Kabuto, and Madara when they summoned the ten tails. Without you we would not be standing here."

"I'm just glad I have you, and my friends. I'll tell him once his friends have left."

"Kumori I got you."

"Ugh….why can't I ever beat you Hikari?"

"Easy, I'm an Uchiha and you're not."

"Just wait till tomorrow at the academy, I'll get you then."

"Oh please, don't make me laugh loser."

"You'll pay for that."

Darkness began to fall as night came, and parents returned to pick up their children. Hikari and Kumori continued to talk, and play until Sasuke and Irina called for them to come inside for dinner. Later after dinner Irina took Hikari into the other room to put her to bed.

"Kumori, come over here, I have a last minute gift for you."

"Really, what is it Sasuke?"

"Before I give it to you, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Around seven years ago, I was on patrol on the outer border of our village. I was passing my final rounds before heading back when I heard a woman screaming. I went to check it out and I saw ninja, with no village headband standing over a woman, who was holding something in her arms. As the ninja prepared to kill the woman, I used my Chidori to stop him, and I took out one of his accomplices. I noticed what the woman was holding was a baby, so I used a Genjutsu to send the third assailant away. The child was you Kumori."

Sasuke paused momentarily to look at Kumori to gauge his reaction. Kumori stared on with a cool expression. Thoughts racing through his head; who killed them, why, why did they want him dead, were they still trying even now to find him. As he was thinking these thoughts, Sasuke brought out the swords he had gathered from Kumori's fallen father.

"Your mother asked me to take care of you and to find your father, in hopes that he was still alive, but when I found him he had already been killed." He looked to see a sullen Kumori.

"These belonged to your father. I have held on to them because I believed you would want them someday, and I believe that you are ready. I believe that you are ready to have these now, and if you want I can teach you how to use them."

"Thank you Sasuke." Unable to contain himself Kumori broke out into tears.

"Will you be all right?" Never having someone to talk to when his family was massacred, Sasuke still struggled to help Kumori.

"I think so, it's just I'm afraid, what if they come back for me."

"They won't."

"How do you know?"

"They would never enter the hidden leaf without permission, and as I said, I used Genjutsu on one of them, they think your dead."

"Who were they, what village were they from?"

"I don't know, I didn't get a good look at their jutsu, and they didn't have a headband, or village symbol. But I promise you that they will never get you, I won't let them."

Kumori grabbed on to Sasuke, embracing the only father figure he had ever known. Inwardly he promised himself that he would discover the truth of his parentage, and why they were killed.

…

Kumori walked over to his closet and grabbed the two swords, and put them on his back and leg. He looked out his window staring at the open field where he spent the last five years learning how to fight with his weapons. He thought back to how weak his shuriken throwing and bukijutsu used to be. Now he was even better than Hikari, much to her displeasure.

"Kumori lets go, you don't want to be late do you."

"I'll be out in a second Hikari."

"Move it loser." She said while chuckling.

"We will see who the loser on graduation day."

With that Kumori opened his door and started walking towards the kitchen to have a light breakfast. On the way he was ambushed by two kids who jumped at him from behind a wall.

"We got you this time Kumori."

"Yeah we got you bad."

"Come on guys get off."

"When are you gonna play with us."

"You said last week you would but you didn't."

Kumori looked at the children who jumped him. It was the twin sons of Sasuke and Irina, Itachi and Ryou. They were six right now and he knew they were anxious to finally start at the academy. He finally got them to get off of him and spoke to them.

"Sorry guys, but you know I've been busy training for the graduation exam, I have to be strong so that I can beat your sister, if I don't then she will never let live it down."

"Yeah but you promised."

"No one ever plays with us anymore."

"How about this, Later today when I get home from the academy, you guys can help me train, and then I'll teach you some super cool moves."

He knew that would have them excited, and forget about being upset.

"Yeah, you better not forget Kumori."

"If you do we will hunt you down, wont we brother."

"Of course Ryou, no one can beat the ultimate team of Itachi…"

"…and Ryou."

The two twin terrors ran off outside to play. Kumori finally reached the kitchen, and it was 7:35. Irina was standing there with her hands on her hips. He knew he was in for it so he sat down and started eating.

"Late start today huh?"

"Yeah, uh, sorry about Irina, I was just thinking and lost track of time."

"You'd better eat quickly; you know your sensei doesn't like it when you're late."

"I know. So where is Sasuke."

"He was called by Lady Tsunade, some important mission no doubt."

"Sounds like fun."

Irina walked over to Kumori and sat down in the chair next to his. He looked over to her and saw a friendly expression on her face.

"You know Kumori, Sasuke and I have raised you since you were a baby, and I know that I am not your birth mother, and Sasuke isn't your birth father, but I just wanted you to know that you can call me mom. I wouldn't mind."

"I know, and for all intents and purposes you are, but, I don't know, it's just…."

"I understand Kumori, just know. We are and always will be your family, no matter what." She glanced towards the clock. "Now then you better be off it is forty-five after."

"Ok bye Irina."

"Be nice to Hikari, don't get to competitive today."

"I'll try."

With that Kumori set off jumping off rooftops, heading to the academy. He saw some of his friends as he landed on the front steps. As he looked up he saw the Hokage monument. The heroes of the village. Kumori remembered when Sasuke told him the story of how the brave Hokage gave their lives to protect, and defend the village. And he wondered if he would be able to do the same..

"Tomorrow's the day I finally become a ninja. Then I'll be able to see if I could ever match up to you. Mom, Dad, I hope you're watching."

Kumori looked back to see other student's heading to the doors. He smiled and walked into the academy not looking back as the doors shut behind him.

**There you go guys, Chapter 2 is done. Anything you like, or enjoy, even any criticisms, feel free to review and let me know. Chapter three will be up soon. Hope you like the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is officially up. To anyone reading, thank you for taking the time to check out my story. Reviews are greatly appreciated, negative or positive. Thank you and enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Ninja academy: Iruka Sensei forever.

"Hey Kumori come over here."

"What's up Shikasu?"

"Eh nothing my dad was getting on me last night about practicing my ninjutsu. I don't get it when he's not on missions he just sits around looking up at the sky all day."

"Sasuke told me your dad was the best strategist he's ever met."

"You sure we are talking about the same guy here?"

**Shikasu Nara; one of Kumori's best friends. Son of Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. **

"Hey I think sensei is coming."

The door to the room opened to show a brown haired Chunin, with a familiar scar lining his nose walking into the class room. He walked behind his desk and stood staring at his class, a smile on his face that showed experience, and caring.

"Good morning class. As you all know tomorrow you will be taking your graduation exams. While I know that all of you are studying to the best of your ability." As he said this Iruka stared at Skikasu.

"And as much as I would love to see you all pass, some of you may not meet the standards for becoming a Genin. All I have to say is that pass or fail, I am proud to be your teacher, and if you do fail better luck next time. Now that we have that out of the way I want you all to turn your books to page 316."

For the next several hours Iruka sensei went over basic historical knowledge, and chakra disciplines with his students. A few times he had to stop students from playing pranks on each other, and not listening to him while he was teaching. This made him remember the blond haired knucklehead he had the pleasure of instructing all those years ago.

"And to think, the man who was once the biggest prankster I ever taught may be the next Hokage. Naruto you better be careful out there on your missions."

"Hey Iruka sensei are you alright?" a student asked.

"What….Hey I thought I told you to write me a one page essay about what is expected of a Genin."

"You did sensei, but we all finished ten minutes ago. You forgot to let us go for lunch!" exclaimed another.

"Oh….right….I am sorry, please turn in your papers and you are dismissed until 1:30. When you return we will be reviewing the techniques you need to know for tomorrow. Don't be late."

As the students filed out of the classroom, and turned in their essays, Iruka began looking over the papers to see what his students believed and had written. He looked up to see Kumori sitting in his desk.

"Kumori I dismissed you, you can go outside to eat you know."

"Iruka sensei, not to be prying or anything, but can I ask you a question?"

"What do you need?"

"Well, you taught Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and the others over 16 years ago right?"

"Yes. My it has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"So I guess my question is, why after all this time have you never become a Jonin?"

Iruka looked a little shocked at the question at first. He began thinking and chuckled a little. Looking at his student he thought of all the faces he has seen walking through these halls.

"Well Kumori, I have thought about taking the exams, but in all honesty, I don't think I am suited for the level of combat that a Jonin experiences. I have always been a much better teacher, than a fighter, or even a team leader, and at the end of the day, while I may only be a Chunin, this is where I am happiest."

"I see."

"So even though my former students have surpassed me in rank, I am right where I need, and want to be, training the next generation of ninja to be the best they can be, and I can think of no better job for me to have. So does that answer your question?"

"Yes, thank you Iruka sensei. And if you ask me, you're the best teacher in this academy."

"Well thank you Kumori, now go eat before your lunch is over, I still need to look at all of your essays."

"Ok, see ya Iruka sensei."

"That kid, ha-ha. You have done a good job with him Sasuke."

As Kumori arrived on the outside field he noticed his group of friends so he walked over to sit with the,. They were all laughing when he arrived, and Shikasu moved over so Kumori could sit down.

"Hey Kumori what took you so long."

"I was just talking to Iruka sensei Shikasu."

"Trying to brown nose your way into getting a better grade or something."

"You wish Hikari, I'll get better grades than you without even trying."

**Hikari Uchiha; firstborn daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Irina Hyuga. Close friend, and rival of Kumori.**

"So any of you guys nervous about the exam tomorrow?"

"You kidding, I'm going to pass that thing no problem."

"Yeah Kyo, as long as you don't forget to actually make a decent clone this time."

"Hey Reiku, my clones are perfect and you know it." Kyo retorted

"Actually Kyo, she has a point."

"No one asked you Akihiko."

"No, but the truth hurts nonetheless." Akihiko exclaimed.

"Your one to talk, everyone knows ninjutsu is all but out of your reach."

"My taijutsu makes up for my ninjutsu. And or the record my ninjutsu has become much more efficient"

"Keep telling yourself that." Kyo replied.

"All right I will."

"You guys are crazy." Reiku stated.

"Hey you better watch it." Kyo threatened

"Thank you Reiku, I'll take that as a complement."

"Yeah, Akihiko, you would."

"Come on Kyo, let's play nice now." Kumori advised, staring in slight annoyance at his friend.

**Akihiko Haru; taijutsu fighter with little skill in ninjutsu, friend of Kumori.**

**Kyo Moriko; outspoken, and defensive, known to cause fights. A close friend of Kumori.**

**Reiku Natsumi; known for her beauty, almost matched by her intellect; friend of Hikari.**

"Fine, sorry, so Kumori. How do you think you're going to do?"

"Well Kyo, I hope I pass, but my Transformation Jutsus are never perfect, I have been working on them though,"

"Hey Kumori, if you spent half as much time with on that technique as you do those swords you'd be golden."

"I prefer fighting with these swords, to trying to trick your opponent with some lame Transformation Hikari."

"A good foundation of basic jutsu is essential for a ninja to prosper, and live through all missions. A basic Transformation can save your life as much as a well-executed strike with a sword."

"Thank you Reiku, see Kumori." Hikari boasted.

"The same goes for you Hikari, you need to be balanced to be a great ninja."

"Whose side are you on here?"

"In an argument such as this, sides are unnecessary as their re faults on all."

"Well said Reiku."

"Thank you Shikasu." An appreciative Reiku said.

Kumori looked at the clock above the doors to the academy building and noticed it was already 1:25. He quickly stood up and took care of his garbage.

"Hey you guys, I think we should get back before Iruka sensei gets upset."

"Roger that." Kyo sarcastically affirmed.

The six of them just got back in time for class to resume. Iruka was again standing in front of the class holding a clipboard. Kumori knew he would be scoring the class on the execution of their jutsu.

All right as I call your names please come forward and demonstrate whichever jutsu I request. I will score you and tell you what you need to work on before the exam tomorrow,"

For the rest of the day Iruka began testing the students on the clone jutsu, the transformation jutsu, and the Substitution Jutsu. While he was impressed by the technique of many, others need a lot of work if they wanted to graduate the next day.

"Okay now before you all leave today I just wanted to say, to those of you who pass, I am very proud of you. You have shown me great improvement, and dedication. And if you should fail, well then I will see you back again next week, and we will work harder to prepare you for the next graduation exam. Regardless I am very proud of all of you, and I will see you tomorrow. Last but not least, after tomorrow I will no longer see many of you as my students, but instead I will see you as fellow ninja, who will stand up to protect this village with your lives. You are all dismissed for today. Have a safe trip home, and don't get reckless and hurt yourselves tonight."

Kumori and his friends left the classroom that day knowing that after tomorrow they will no longer be classmates, but fellow ninja comrades. They were not sure what to expect after tomorrow but they knew that whatever it was, if they were together they could handle it.

"See you guys tomorrow. So Hikari, do you want to study later with me, I figured we could help each other train one last time."

"Not that I need it, but sure, I'll help you out and show you what I know."

"Humble much there."

"You know me Kumori, Humble as a mouse."

"We will see about that all right."

"Shut up loser."

Kumori and Hikari spent the rest of the day training, with the help of two little demons of course. Sasuke and Irina watched from distance.

"You think they are ready Sasuke?"

"Of course, Hikari has the noble blood of the Uchiha, and the Hyuga in her, she will have no problem tomorrow."

"And Kumori?"

"That boy has talent, he has a way to go still, but when he gets there, well, Hikari better watch out."

"I'm proud of them."

"As am I."

**Well there you go chapter 3 is done. I always figured Iruka would always be teaching at the academy so that's why I put him there still. Chapter four will focus on the graduation exams. Who will pass and who will fail. Anyone have ideas for any ninja for a graduating team, send me names and abilities. Thank you for reading, and reviews are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and welcome back to chapter 4 of my story. Big shout out to Killer of thy Cookies for your awesome reviews. Chapters 1-3 are updated to fix any mistakes pointed out. This chapter will involve the graduation exam for Kumori & Company, as well as the well-deserved intro for some old favorites. Thank you for viewing and hope you enjoy my newest chapter.**

"Character Talking"

"_Character_ _Thinking"_

Chapter 4: Graduation Day: Pass or Fail

Midnight atop the Hokage Tower…..

Lady Tsunade stands looking over the village, waiting impatiently for her summoned ninja to show up. It has been close to 20 years since she took up the mantle of Hokage, and lately she has felt the effects of her old age on her body and mind. Though she still looks like the young woman she once was, due to her unique ability with the Transformation Jutsu, the waning effects of being 70 years old has taken its toll. While waiting she could not help but remember the many years of her past.

"What I wouldn't give to feel young again, or to see you once more my old friend. I miss you greatly Jiraiya."

"What was that you said Granny?"

Startled the Hokage turned around to face the two Jonin she has called for. Sasuke stood with his hard, cool expression, slightly grinning at his superior. Next to his stood his knuckle headed friend. It still amazed Tsunade every time she looked at him how much he reminded her of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki stood looking at her with that big smile that is always on his face when he calls her granny.

"Naruto Uzumaki how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? And what in Kami's name took you so long. I requested you both almost an hour ago?"

"Oh come on, Grandma Tsunade, don't be like that."

"Lady Tsunade, I'm sorry that we are late we were detained by…"

"No excuses you two." Tsunade looked on with fire in her eyes. "You're just lucky you're not being punished for being late. Though I guess it's what I should expect. I mean after all you are His students."

"So what did you need from us?"

"Sasuke I am assigning you to work with the Shikamaru Nara, you will be taking his place as head proctor of the next Chunin Exams."

"What? Why isn't Shikamaru working the exams still?"

"I'm going to be assigning him to a Genin squad."

"Ok lord Hokage, if that is your wish."

"Sasuke, your daughter, she's taking the graduation tests in the morning isn't she?"

"Yes she is."

"And the boy you took in, he will be taking the exams as well?"\

"Yes Kumori will be taking the exams."

"Good, I will be watching them both. Sasuke you are dismissed."

"Yes lord Hokage."

And with that Sasuke disappeared with a puff of white smoke. Tsunade exhaled, as she was slightly tired. Naruto noticed, much to her displeasure.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Naruto I'm fine."

"You look exhausted."

"Just a little worn out from the day."

"Ok, so why did you summon me?"

"Gaara sent us a message earlier today. He requested assistance with a situation near the sand village. You will take a team of three shinobi aside from yourself to assist the Kazekage. I know that he is your friend so I wanted you to go. Upon your return, we will have visitors from some of the newest villages arriving soon to discuss the Chunin Exams and I want you with me when I meet with them."

"As you wish, Lady Hokage."

"Oh shut up Uzumaki." Tsunade said while laughing.

"Just showing my respect, Granny."

"You leave tomorrow for the Sand Village. Make sure to collect Sakura before you head home, she is still working in the hospital and I would like it if the two of you could spend time together before you leave."

"Thank you."

"She is your wife after all."

"As you command Lady Tsunade, I'll help Gaara, and then I will be back quick to show everyone what I am made of, believe it." Naruto said with a joking expression.

"I thought we knocked that out of you brat."

"Just wanted to see your reaction, bye." And Naruto too vanished into a puff of smoke.

"Jiraiya, Minato, Sarutobi sensei, if only you could see the man he has become. He will definitely make a grand Hokage."

…

Trembling, and sweating Kumori awoke at 6:37 in the morning. Frantically he looked around to see that he was in his bedroom. He looked over at his clock next to his bed and noticed that he had awakened a little early.

"That dream, it was the same was s yesterday, except this seemed darker."

Catching his breath he moved out of his bed and walked to his closet. He decided to take a quick shower to get clean before he had to go to the academy. By 7:00 he was out and dressed ready to start his day. He walked quietly to the kitchen to see Sasuke sitting down doing paperwork, while Irina sat next to him talking. Irina was the first to notice that he was awake.

"Oh, Kumori, you're up early. Are you nervous for the graduation exam?"

"Good morning, and no, well yes, or, I mean kind of but not too much." He struggled to answer.

"You will do fine; after all you were raised by the Uchiha clan."

"Trained by the Uchiha or not, you still can't beat the natural skill of a true clan member, plus I also have Hyuga blood." Hikari walked out boastful as usual.

"Now Hikari, that will be enough of that." Irina looked sternly at her daughter. "What have I told you about acting like that? I will not accept that kind of behavior, even from an Uchiha."

"Oh come on mom, I'm just messing with him."

"She's just trying to play off of the fact that she can't compete with me." Kumori retorted.

"I don't know why you two are always competing so much."

"I had a rival like that when I was their age as well Irina." Sasuke stated.

"Had?" She asked. "Last I checked you and Naruto are still neck and neck competitors. And that is probably where they get it from."

As they were talking Hikari and Kumori quickly finished there breakfast. They looked at each other and smiled, after which they attempted to get out the door unnoticed.

"Not so fast you too."

"Oh come on mom, we have to go."

"Hikari come give me a hug first."

"Ugh, fine."

"Good luck today, I'm sure that you will make your father and I very proud."

"Thanks mom, I'll pass for sure."

Hikari bolted out the door leaving Kumori behind. Kumori walked over to Irina and gave her a hug as well. Slightly surprised she did the same.

"You will do great as well Kumori."

"Thank you Irina, and you too Sasuke. If it had been for the two of you I would not be here right now."

"Kumori you need to get going otherwise you will be late."

"Oh crap, thank you Sasuke.

Kumori went on his way to the academy. Going over different questions he may be asked on the test. He had been studying for a while so he felt that he should do fine. He wondered which jutsu they would want him to show them to pass their standards. In no time at all, the academy was in front of him.

"Today is the last day I walk in as a student. When I leave I will finally be a full-fledged ninja."

"Hey Kumori, today's the day huh."

"Yeah, but were going to great Shikasu. We will be ninja."

"I hope so; I can't let my dad down."

"You are probably the smartest person in the classroom you will be fine."

"We will see."

As the class filtered from the hall into the classroom Iruka sensei, along with four other Chunin, stood in the front holding clipboards and stacks of paper.

"Alright class we will begin the first potion of the exam, which will be the written test." A few members of the class groaned at this and Iruka got upset. "HEY UNTIL YOU GRADUATE YOU ARE STILL MY STUDENTS, AND YOU WILL RESPECT AND LISTEN TO YOUR TEACHER, SO CUT THE DUMB TRICKS!"

The class became silent as Iruka motioned for the other Chunin to pass out the test. All of the tests were handed out face down in front of the students. Iruka motioned for all of the instructors to stand in each corner to watch the students.

"Okay class you will have two hours to complete this test. We will be watching for anyone who is trying to cheat, if you are caught, depending on the severity we have the right to expel you from the program, so don't cheat. You may turn in the test when you are finished, and we will grade them accordingly. Anyone who falls below 50% will fail the exam and will be sent back to the academy. A shinobi must be intelligent to survive. I have faith in all of you. Good luck, you may begin."

Kumori began going through the question, he looked around at noticed that there were relatively 79 students taking the exam. He was answering questions quite easily except for the occasional brain buster.

"_Question 28: What is the fourth rule that a shinobi must abide by? A shinobi must always put the mission first."_

"_Question 45: What are the three main shinobi battle techniques? Taijutsu the art of the trained body, Genjutsu the art of illusion, and Ninjutsu the art the physical attack."_

"_Yes the final question. Question 85: What are the five chakra natures? Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, and Wind._

When Kumori had finished his test he looked at the clock, it had taken him roughly an hour to answer all of the questions. He noticed about one fourth of the students had already left and finished. He stood up and handed Iruka sensei his test and then went on the next room. Hikari, Reiku, and Shikasu had all already finished.

"Took you long enough loser."

"We will just see who received the higher score Hikari."

"That test was such a drag, so simple." A bored Shikasu proclaimed.

"I found it refreshingly challenging myself."

"Well, you like to take test Reiku."

"Tests are very important in keeping the order that our civilization needs Hikari." She responded.

Akihiko and Kyo left the room a while later and the group of students waited to see their results. After what seemed like ages to the students Iruka walked outside and posted the written exam results. With a score of 105% Shikasu had the highest score of the class. Reiku wasn't far behind with a 99.5%. Hikari and Kumori both had a 95% so they tied, though Hikari stated that since she finished first she won. Akihiko had an 88%, but the real shocker was Kyo's 97.2%. A grand total of 56 students passed the written test.

"Ok class I was really impressed with most of your scores. Some of you need to work a little harder though. The second part of your test will be an accuracy test with your kunai and shuriken. So line up and get ready to take your shots."

The whistle blew and the class started throwing their ninja tools at the various targets. Some were farther away and some were hidden behind other targets. Once the whistle blew again they were asked to stop and the Chunin, whom had been watching, had recorded their results. Kumori received the highest marks for his multiple long ranged bulls-eyes and his well-aimed, and executed hitting of the hidden targets. Kyo had almost as high of scores as Kumori. All of the friends passed the second test, with Hikari somewhat dejected that she was beat by Kumori. They were down to only 43 students left.

"Okay class, the final test will be one on one execution of a pre-selected jutsu so when your name is called if we are impressed then you will pass."

The names were called in a random order, and Kumori was getting more and more nervous. Shikasu, Hikari, and Kyo had already all passed, and Kumori's name was finally called. He walked over into the room and Iruka sensei was standing in front of him.

"Ok Kumori you must show us you're Transformation Jutsu." Kumori looked in fear as he knew it was his worst jutsu. "Whenever you are ready."

Kumori made his hand sign and started to charge his chakra. He felt the energy in his body and he pictured Iruka sensei in his mind.

"Transformation Jutsu!"

In a puff of white smoke he successfully became a replica of his teacher. Iruka walked around him as he observed every feature of the Transformation.

"Ok Kumori, your Transformation was perfect except for one small flaw. The scar on your face is slightly crooked, so I will have to grade you as a 90%. Because of your other scores you have an overall 96% and you pass the exam. Congratulations Kumori you are now an official Konoha Hidden Leaf Genin!" He exclaimed as he handed Kumori his Leaf headband.

Kumori accepted the headband from his teacher with a smile on his face. He knew he had taken the first step on his way to finding out the truth of his family.

"Kumori, it is now 2:00, at 6:00 we be assigning you and the other Genin into your squads.

Meet in our old classroom and Do Not Be Late." Iruka Stressed.

**Yikes, yeah this is a longer chapter than the rest but I just got on a roll with my writing so here it is. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated, and if you have an idea for a ninja to be among the graduating class tell me their name abilities and let me know. Next chapter Teams are picked. Thank you for reading and I will definitely update in a few days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Get ready for chapter five. We will now find out who passed the Genin exams, who made it onto what team and what lucky Jonin was chosen to lead Kumori's team? We will also follow a certain knuckleheaded ninja as he arrives to help his insomniac ally.**

**A big shout out to Sco23 for giving me permission to use a few of his own ninja creations in my story who I believe will give some comedic relief in my group of not quite humorous characters, I hope you approve with the way I use your ninja.**

** Killer of thy Cookies thanks again for your review. I always loved how it seemed like the smallest thing could piss off Iruka but maybe I did go a little overboard. I'm glad you like the story though.**

**All right let's get to it then shall we.**

Chapter 5: No looking back: Three man squads and trouble in the Sand.

Outside of the Hidden Sand,

A large red toad descended from the skies landing next to the wall surround the Hidden Sand Village. On top of his head stands Elite Jonin Naruto Uzumaki, along with three Chunin clinging for their life to the toads back. Naruto looks back at the three shinobi and gave his signature grin.

"Oh come on you three, it wasn't that bad."

"Speak for yourself."

"Yeah please let's not do that again. I almost lost my lunch back here."

Suddenly the toad started moving around throwing all four ninja off his back. Luckily Naruto caught the other three with his shadow clones to make sure they received no damage from the fall.

"Hey Gamakichi, what gives."

"Aint no ninja going to be throwing up on my back, that's where I draw the line Naruto."

"Aww come on Gama, he was just joking…"

"No I wasn't."

"Shut up will ya." Naruto yelled at the ninja. "I'm trying to calm him down so we have a ride back, or would you rather walk the whole way?"

All three shinobi looked ahead in fear, not sure of what was worse, walking back for three days with a pissed off Uzumaki, or riding back on the back of a giant toad. They unanimously decided that the one day would probably be a safer bet, better to almost die than to suffer Naruto's wrath or worse Sakura's if they took too long.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Was heard coming from a familiar creepy voice.

"Gaara!" Naruto ran up and hugged his old friend.

"You are here faster than I expected."

"Come on Gaara, do you really think I would keep you of all people waiting."

"I thank you for coming on such a short notice, but I believe that I may require your assistance."

"Anything you need."

Naruto and his squad followed the Kazekage into the city headed for his tower which was in the center of the Sand Village. Naruto noticed the looks of admiration the villagers seemed to have for Gaara, and he could not help but smile. He could remember back when those were looks of fear and hate. He was proud of how far his friend had gone.

"So Gaara, how is Shukaku doing. I know that after we finally defeated the Ten Tails Demon he was split back into the 9 tailed beasts, and I heard he was resealed into you."

"It is still manageable, though It was nice not having him for a while, it did make me feel a little empty, after all living with a demon for 16 years, you grow somewhat attached wouldn't you say?"

"I hear ya, Kurama is still a bit of a hard-ass sometimes, but I couldn't imagine living without him."

"I am glad I met you Naruto, without you I may never have been able to have a friend in my life, or fall in love, or maybe even be able to love again."

"How is Matsuri, and I had heard you had kids."

"She is good and my son and daughter are studying at the academy, he will be taking his graduation exams in a couple years. She only state a few months ago."

"It really has been far too long Gaara."

"Yes it has my old friend."\

Back at the ninja academy,

Kumori was waiting outside after he passed his Genin exams and was given his leaf headband, which he decided to wear around his right arm. He was reading a book on sword techniques, as he often did when he was trying to be patient. He heard footsteps behind him so he closed his book, after marking his page, and put it away.

"So you passed too huh?"

"Yes, I did, and since you said it like that, I assume that you also passed Kyo."

"Of course I did."

"If you don't mind me asking, where did that come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"One of the top scores on the written test, and almost a perfect with shuriken, and kunai, we have been friends for years, and not trying to say I'm not happy that you did well, but You never do this well."

"A ninja sees through deception Kumori. I only did as well in the academy as I felt like doing. I didn't need everyone to know just how awesome I was now did I."

"I guess that I understand that, but not even me, your best friend."

"Come on Kumori, you are my biggest rival, friend or not I wasn't about to show you everything that I had."

"I see."

"Besides, that is why I came over here. I wanted to tell you before team selections, but from this day forward you are not my friend but my adversary whom I must defeat."

Kumori looked at his friend with shock in his eyes. Kyo stared back with a cold hard expression, showing that he was serious. He turned away from Kumori, and took three steps before stopping.

He slowly turned his head to his competitor.

"It's not personal by any means Kumori, it is just, I need to be stronger. Your friendship with me is holding me back, and I cannot let anything deter me from my path, my destiny."

"And what may I ask is that, my friend."

"In this life of being a shinobi, you do not need friends." Kyo chuckled slightly. "My destiny is to be stronger than you by any means necessary, and in turn become the strongest ninja alive. Strength is what matters in this world, and strength can award you with friends, followers, and anything else you need. You my old friend are not meant for that kind of strength which is why I must not continue this friendship."

"Kyo, what happened to you?"

"My eyes have been opened."

Kyo walked away from Kumori, dropping something from his hand as he left. Kumori walked over and picked it up. It was a piece of a shuriken that Kumori had given to him. The other three pieces were held by him Hikari and Shikasu. It was a symbol of friendship that he had given them. A friendship that was now forfeit in the eyes of Kyo.

Kumori looked to his watch to see that it was about time for him to return to his classroom for the last time. When he left that room he would be a part of a team, his squad. So he moved quickly to his seat in the room, to his left no longer sat Kyo but the seat was taken by a ninja with black corn rolls, and a maroon jumpsuit. Shikasu sat to his right and asked about Kyo. Kumori placed the shuriken piece on the table and Shikasu nodded in solemn understanding.

"Ok you are all of the students this year that passed the Genin exams. We will now split you into squads of three depending on your scores, as well as your individual skills to create functional teams who are balanced." Iruka sensei began listing off names as well as the number the squad was to be called. "Squad 3 will be Daisuke Yanagi, Mai Kamiya, and Erika Matsuki."

"NOOOO! NOT THE ACROFILIAC!" yelled Mai, the white haired kunoichi in the front row with the black gothic dress.

"Hey you should be lucky to be on my team there Debbie Downer." The boy sitting to the left of

Kumori retorted.

"At least team will be interesting." Erica, a red headed kunoichi in the middle of the class remarked.

"All right now settle down so I can continue." Iruka, trying to be calm, said to the class.

"Squad 6 will be Shikasu Nara, Reiko Natsumi, and Kyo Moriko."

"Ugh what a drag, I was really hoping to be on your squad Kumori, now I'm stuck with that guy."

Reiku looked at Kyo, who had a glint of annoyance on his face, then to Shikasu, to whom she nodded then looked forward.

"And last is Squad 13 which will be Kumori Naito, Hikari Uchiha, and Akihiko Haru."

Kumori was pleasantly ok with this group choice, he knew Hikari was going to be a handful, but he figured Akihiko should level things out some. Hikari laughed to herself thinking she lucked out and was sure to be the squad's unofficial leader. Akihiko was surprised by this choice, but figured hey it could be worse I could be with tickle boy.

"Ok class now once you walk out of this door I will no longer be your instructor. You will each wait in a room I have chosen will meet with your Jonin instructors."

"What if we jump out the window, will you still be our instructor then?"

"Shut up Daisuke."

"I was just asking, cause you said if we walk out the door..."

"ONCE YOU LEAVE THE CLASSROOM YOU IDIOT!" Iruka yelled.

"Ok ok say it, don't spray it."

"Now then I am very proud to been your instructor up till this point so please use what I have taught you and be the best Leaf shinobi that you can be. Good luck to you all, you may go."

All of the students left the room and went their respective rooms to meet their Jonin Instructors. Hikari, Kumori, and Akihiko waited somewhat patiently for their new sensei. Each wondering who it could be. All of a sudden the door opened and in walked a man wearing the traditional Jonin green vest and blue suit, worn by most all Konoha shinobi, as well as a short scarf that almost covered his mouth. He had brown hair and black eyes, and wore a pair of goggles over his eyes.

"Hello there, you must be squad 13; I am your new sensei Konohamaru Sarutobi."

Back in the Hidden Sand,

The five ninja made their way to the top of Gaara's tower and sat down in his office to discuss why they had been called for.

"So Gaara, what is it that you needed assistance with?"

"It seems as though a group of highly trained bandits are lurking in the forests close to Sunagakure. They have been pilfering the traveling merchants who come to this village. Our reports say that these men may be missing ninja even of Chunin rank or higher, whom do not wear the headband of their village."

"If that is the case my lord Kazekage why didn't you send out a strike team instead of calling for us to help you?" One of the Chunin traveling with Naruto asked.

"Most of our high class shinobi are otherwise unavailable with missions, and as such that leaves me shorthanded. I am personally going to go and see about these bandits, but I wanted someone to back me up, which is why I am glad that Lady Tsunade sent me you Naruto. There is no one I would rather fight by than you my friend."

"Don't worry Gaara; I will help you in whatever way you need me too."

"I thank you my friend, for your continued support to my village."

"Well Gaara if you are ready then so am I, and my team."

"Let us go then Naruto."

The two jinchuuruki's along with the three shinobi set off to find the culprits behind these attacks. And to discover if these are merely simple bandits or truly missing ninja. Together there is nothing that should stand in their way. Or is there…

**Okay so that is it for chapter 5, so I thought it would be a nice surprise to see Konohamaru as a Jonin instructor for this team. Once again thank you to Sco23, I personally loved Daisuke and had to put him in. I hope that I am doing him justice, as well as Mai, and Erica, though we will not see much of them till later chapters. Next time squad 13 must see if they will pass the test to truly become Genin, and Naruto, and Gaara, face off against these "Bandits". Hopefully lots of action to be seen in chapter 6. Thank you for reading this chapter and reviews are welcomed please. Till next time I'm Beisenman signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to Legacy of Shadows. Sorry for taking so long to update past few days have been pretty hectic around here. Finally a chapter with some action as well as a certain fuzz butt. I hope you all enjoy my using Konohamaru as the Jonin instructor for squad 13. **

** Killer of thy Cookies: Man I can't get anything passed you huh. I apologize that it sounded strange for the Kazekage to go out on this mission but there is a reason behind it I will reveal this chapter. Nothing huge just his reasoning.**

** Sco23: I apologize for the spelling errors, and I will work those out ASAP.**

**Thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Coming up will squad 13 stay on the path to becoming Genin, or will they be sent back to the academy? Also what will Naruto and Gaara do when confronted with a new enemy?**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_**Fox"**_

Chapter 6: Pass or fail: Squad of three and two Jinchuuruki.

The honorable grandson of the third Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki's Rival, and student, Konohamaru stood in front of squad 13 with a grin on his face that almost put his teachers to shame. Though he neglected to notice the three Genin in front of him did not look amused, or astonished at the identity of their teacher. In fact they looked completely disinterested.

"Hey didn't you hear me, I'm Konohamaru your Jonin sensei."

"You're kidding right?" Hikari asked still in disbelief.

"No I most certainly am not; I was handpicked to lead this squad."

"My dad said you were an annoying runt who just followed around Naruto when they were our age."

"Oh and who your father happen to be?"

"The great Sasuke Uchiha." Hikari claimed proudly.

"Oh yeah, that's right, I have an Uchiha on my squad." Konohamaru stated, his grin turning into a serious expression. "Well as it turns out, I happen to be one of Naruto's greatest rivals. If you doubt how strong I am, how about a demonstration."

"Name the time and place." Hikari said, effectively pissing him off.

"Hikari maybe we shouldn't rush into this."

"Kumori grow a pair, will ya."

"Hikari maybe we should listen to him, I mean this is a Jonin after all, an elite ninja."

"Come on Akihiko, look at that dopey scarf. There is no way he is that strong. I didn't picture you as a wimp. Or was I wrong?"

"Ok then no more talking, meet me at the third training ground by the memorial stone at 7:30 sharp. Then you will have your chance to prove what a wimp I am."

With that being said Konohamaru disappeared in a puff of smoke. The three Genin left alone glared at each other, not realizing the trick Konohamaru had just played into them.

"Now that there is dissention between them, they will never be able to pass the test." He chuckled to himself while waiting. Just buying his time until he knocked those brats down a peg or two.

Meanwhile in the forests outside the Sand Village,

Gaara, Naruto, and his team of shinobi headed out to the location marked by Gaara's scouts. The way was pretty quiet except for one annoying Chunin who would not stop complaining. Naruto had been thinking for a while about what Gaara had told him back in the village.

"_**Hey could tell that brat out there to quit his complaining I'm trying to sleep in piece in here, but no one could sleep listening to his racket. You all are ninja right?"**_

"_Eh come on Kurama, at least try to be nice."_

"_**It's easy with you Kit, I don't have much of a choice but with cowards, and cry babies, my patience withers fast."**_

"_I know, but hey look at the bright side."_

"_**What bright side?"**_

"_I don't know I was hoping you could think of it." Naruto said to the Fox while laughing._

"_**Kit your lucky I like you, or I'd kill you."**_

"_That and the fact that you would be dead for a while too."_

"_**Yeah that too."**_

"Hey, Takashi."

"Yes Naruto sir."

"Can you at least try to keep it down; you don't want to blow our cover, do you."

"Ugh, yes sir, I...I mean, no sir so, I mean…"

"Calm down sheesh."

"You shut up Ryoko."

"How about you both keep quiet before you get us all killed, I can't just heal everyone all at once you know."

"Thank you Mira." Naruto acknowledged the team's medical ninja. "I can only imagine what Sakura would do to any one if I were to get hurt out here."

With that being said all five shinobi suddenly went pale with a picture of the Pink haired kunoichi unleashing her fury on them. That is a horror that no one should have to live through. Naruto, after shaking off the image of his wife, ran up next to Gaara.

"Gaara, I have been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it Naruto Uzumaki?"

"You said that your high rank shinobi were all preoccupied with missions, but why are you, the Kazekage, out on this mission to stop a few petty thieves?"

"As Kazekage it I my responsibility to protect my village. I only wish I could do that without having to stay in an office doing paperwork all day. The truth is Naruto Uzumaki that I just wanted to get out of that building for a while. And when I saw that it was you, my friend, who was sent to assist my village, I could think of no better way to spend my time protecting my village, than by doing it while fighting alongside you."

"I completely understand Gaara, and I would be honored to fight alongside you, my comrade, any day. Besides it has been far too long since we fought together don't you think?"

"Then together, we will stop this threat to my village."

"Ok Gaara, let's get this done."

Together, the nine tails Jinchuuruki, and the one tail Jinchuuruki, head into battle, to protect those who are precious to them.

Training ground 3, 7:25,

Kumori, Hikari, and Akihiko stood waiting in the training ground. They had looked around and found a stone, with the names of many fallen shinobi carved into it, the Memorial stone. They also found three stumps that showed markings of wearing, seemingly by rope. Their new sensei had not yet shown up.

"He had better not be late."

"Hikari let's try to keep our cool here."

"What do you know Kumori, you weren't listed as the number one rookie, I was, and I think that tells us something there."

"Don't think of having natural inherited ability as being the best of us, with hard work and dedication anyone could defeat you given time."

"Well Aki, why would I give them that time when I can just defeat them now?"

They stood in silence after that and waited, for the next three minutes. Truthfully Konohamaru had been there the whole time hidden, watching his students, trying to learn as much as he could in the time he had.

"_The Uchiha girl is rash, and doesn't think she can be matched. Then there is Akihiko, our resident fighter, he aced taijutsu, but they said he had a strong affinity for earth, I'll have to push that out of him. And last but not least Mr. Naito. He seems cool and collected but I don't know how he will match against the others, he is very reserved. If they could work together they could be a great team, but it doesn't look like that will happen. Well time to get going._

Konohamaru jumped from the tree and landed in front of his squad. They looked at him waiting for him to speak. He pulled out a timer and set it down. They watched as he turned the dial to 8:45.

"Once I start this timer, you will come at me with everything that you have, if you are not trying to kill me then you will suffer the consequences. Being you Jonin instructor I have decided that only two of you will stay Genin, the other depending of his skill level will either be sent back to the academy or kicked from the program."

"What but sensei that seems a bit harsh."

"The world of shinobi is not a nice place Kumori. The sooner that you learn that the longer you will stay alive. Now the purpose of this fight is simple land one good blow on me. I don't mean a slight punch; I want you to hit me with everything you have." Kumori prepared to hide.

"Three"

Akihiko glanced around the field, scouting out the area and preparing himself.

"Two"

Hikari readied herself to attack the Jonin.

"One"

Kumori and Akihiko leapt into the trees concealing themselves, while waiting for their opportunity. Hikari on the other hand drew a kunai and ran at Konohamaru. Closing in she thrust the kunai towards his chest and as she struck home, in a puff of smoke, his body turned into a small log.

"Shit, a substitution jutsu."

"Hikari what were you thinking." An exasperated Kumori asked behind her.

"Kumori, I thought you went to hide?"

"You looked like you could use some help."

"Okay just try to stay out of my way." And after saying that she turned around and searched for her new sensei.

"Hikari I have something to say."

"Just can it Kumori."

"Lesson number 1; don't let an opponent get behind you." Before she could turn around Kumori grabbed her and threw her in the air, then jumped up after her to deliver a swift punch in the gut.  
"What….what are you doing Kumori?"

"Lesson number 2; a ninja must see through deception." In a puff of smoke Kumori turned into Konohamaru.

"A Transformation Jutsu, ugh, how did I fall for that old trick?"

"You need to be more observant, oh and you should probably stop being so cocky, it just makes you seem weak."

"I'll show you weak." Hikari angrily threatened. She jumped away and threw three shuriken at Konohamaru, which he easily caught on his fingers.

"Yeah, that's not going to work against me."

"Heh, well then try this on for size. Snake, Ram, Boar, Horse, Tiger, Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

A large ball of fire shot from Hikari's mouth in the direction of Konohamaru. When the fire dissipated she saw the body of the teacher on the ground. She walked over to him with her head held high and kicked over the body. "Oh crap." She said in fear as when she looked down at his chest she noticed an exploding tag. She jumped away and barely made it out of range of the

Explosion.

"Shadow clones rock, don't they?"

Standing above her was Konohamaru with a grin on his face. She looked at him in terror, not realizing before how strong this ninja truly was.

"I….I hit you."

"No you hit my shadow clone, Lesson three, don't drop your guard to an enemy, beaten or not, they might have a trick up their sleeves."

Kumori was watching from the trees, shaking his head at Hikari. Knowing previously about her overconfidence, he knew it would not work in her favor. Realizing his teacher had dropped his guard Kumori took out a scroll, opened it, and focused his chakra into it. 2 large shuriken were unsealed from the scroll. He leapt forward out of the trees to try to help Hikari.

"Take this sensei." Kumori threw the first shuriken at his teacher as well as the second right after. _"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu."_

Realizing what was happening Konohamaru managed to catch the first shuriken. Barely seeing the second one coming he jumped into the air, only to have Hikari catch it instead. With his back turned, Hikari threw the second at Konohamaru and it hit him in the back, causing his Substitution Jutsu to activate, leaving behind a log. Kumori landed and walked over to Hikari. Neither ninja realizing that was their sensei was standing in the trees. Konohamaru prepared to strike back.

"That was a well thought out move Kumori, and Hikari picked it up pretty well, now to take them down. Wind Style: Giant Breakthrough Jutsu!"

A huge gust of wind plowed through the field rushing towards the two Genin. As it collided with them, they were thrown backwards into the water behind them. Konohamaru jumped out and laughed at his, now soaking wet, students. Akihiko took this opportunity to rush his sensei. He burst from the trees and tried to punch Konohamaru, but he just turned around and caught his fist. Still in midair, Akihiko tried to twit and kick his teacher, but Konohamaru grabbed that leg as well, leaving an opening for the second fist to come in for the kill. Before it could land Konohamaru threw Akihiko into the lake as well.

"Damn, how are we going to get him?" Hikari angrily asked.

"He is quite strong and fast, it will not be an easy fight."

"Hey guys, do you realize that me and Hikari almost got him when we worked together."

"Calm your pits Kumori, if you hadn't noticed we still missed him."

"I realize that Hikari, but if the three of us work together maybe we can do it."

"We are a three man squad after all; I believe that we should try it."

"Ok fine, whatever just don't hold me back you too, got it?"

"All right then, together."

Konohamaru look on as the three ninja jumped to surround him. All three prepared to strike.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Hikari shot a large flame out of her mouth aiming at Konohamaru. He simply jumped into the air and dodges it. Kumori ran forward and threw his shuriken at his sensei through the fireball.

"Flaming Shuruiken Jutsu."

Konohamaru barely managed to turn and dodge by using a shadow clone to pull him out of the way. Akihiko leapt at his teacher and delivered a barrage of punches, easily diverted by Konohamaru. As the two landed Konohamaru and Akihiko quickly formed hand signs.

"Wind Style: Giant Breakthrough Jutsu!"

"Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!"

As a second strong gust flew towards Akihiko, A large wall of earth rose from the ground protecting him from harm. Konohamaru jumped over the wall to strike at Akihiko.

"Earth Style: Falling Wall Jutsu!"

As Konohamaru landed his blow on Akihiko, sending him flying backwards, the Mud Wall began to crumble over on top of Konohamaru.

"Rasengan!"

Using his mentor's jutsu Konohamaru destroyed the wall that was falling on him. Kumori and Hikari took this opportunity to attack together. Hikari, armed with her kunai, slashed at Konohamaru, but he easily knocked her away, while Kumori thrust forward with his katana. Konohamaru dodged the blow and even managed to disarm Kumori before knocking him and Hikari back over to Akihiko.

The three Genin stood together facing Konohamaru, all prepared to continue fighting. Konohamaru performed a Shadow Clone Jutsu to make five copies of himself, all of them ready to attack.

"So you are all willing to fight alongside these other Genin against me."

"We are a squad, we fight together." Kumori answered.

"Do you all agree?" All three nodded yes. "Ok, then congratulations you are all officially Genin, you pass."

….

In the forests near Sunagakure,

"How did the last raid go?"

"Great sir, no losses, and we stopped their latest shipment of goods from the Hidden Mist."

"If we keep the trade down we will cause dissention between the villages, if that happens our mission will be a success."

A group of about 20 ninja worked in the camps in the forest guarding three weeks' worth of trade goods stolen from the Hidden Sand. The bodies of many sand ninja lay around the camp. What they didn't know was that a certain blonde haired ninja was walking around with them, listening and waiting to hear their plans.

"Are you afraid that the Sand will find us sir?"

"We have already killed many of their ninja, not to mention I doubt they will find us before we are finished here."

"So what are we looking for sir?"

"Important information on the Leaf. Our leader still plans on destroying that pathetic village."

"And the Sand and the other allied villages?"

"When the Hidden Leaf falls the allied villages will crumble and fall back into war. They will destroy themselves in time and we will prosper."

"To the fall of the Leaf."

Suddenly a three pronged kunai landed in between them, but before the ninja could react a flash of yellow appeared holding a Rasengan in each hand. Naruto attacked the two talking ninja with a Rasengan to each of their chests, sending them flying backwards into their camp, both taking massive damage. The noise of the struggle alerted the rest of the encampment and the other 18 ninja attacked.

"Sand Tsunami."

A large wave of sand overtook most of the enemy ninja, trapping them, and effectively burying them.

"Imperial Sand Burial."

The screams of 14 ninja being crushed to death by the force of the sand around them could be heard all around. Gaara stood on a tree branch watching over the battle. A ninja attempted to jump up and stab him with a katana but the blade was broken by Gaara's sand shield. Gaara retaliated by creating a Pike out of the sand and impaling the ninja upon it.

Naruto had three shinobi surround him. The first jumped forward and was met with a swift kick upwards by a Shadow Clone followed by a Rasengan to his chest by a third clone in the air. Naruto quickly bit his thumb, and did a series of hand sign before slamming his hand to the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu: Bring Down the House!"

A large toad appeared above the two remaining ninja, falling down, and then crushing them. Gaara jumped down next Naruto and they looked around the camp and found the leader of the group still alive, but just barely. The ninja had no markings as to show what village he hailed from.

"Why did you do this? Why raid the supply caravans to the Sand?"

"Why we did it is of no importance, for the Leaf will soon fall."

"The Leaf is strong enough to stop you whoever your leaders are."

"Very soon, the darkest day Konoha will ever see will be upon you. The leaf will fall, and you can't do anything stop it. Nothing, even with all your strength." The ninja laughed as he drifted away and dies from his injuries.

Gaara and Naruto finished looking around and they, along with the three ninja companions, headed back to the Sand.

"Tsunade will not like this."

"As always Naruto, whatever threatens your village, the Sand will help you."

"Thank you Gaara."

**Well that's it for chapter six. Again sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter, but the past few days got really busy, and this chapter was harder to write than the rest.**

**Next time squad 13 start their missions and Tsunade must deal with a potential threat. Who are these mysterious ninja working for is my question for you all to ponder.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back for chapter 7 of Legacy of Shadows. I apologize again for this chapter taking so long. Mu computer fried and I had to get it fixed. Luckily this chapter was not lost so I was able to get it to you guys today. I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far. This chapter will see team 13 dealing with missions and trying to get their first C Rank mission. Tsunade has a lot to deal with no and it might be getting to her. So buckle up and enjoy the ride**

** Killer of thy Cookies: I personally don't think three Genin would be able to hit someone t who could beat a body of Pein at 12, but maybe I'm wrong. And thanks I wasn't sure if the fight sounded good or not. Still pretty new to writing fight scenes.**

**And on with the story….**

Chapter 7: Trouble on the Horizon: A new C Rank mission.

"Konoha will see its darkest day, I don't know what he meant but it sounds bad."

Two months ago, that is what Naruto told Lady Tsunade. Since then she has been pondering what it could mean. First the attacks on the Sand villages supply trade, and then there were reports of the Sound village being assaulted by ninja with no seen affiliations. Then today she heard news that there was an attempt of the life of the Mizukage.

"What is going on here? After these few short years of peace, someone wants to threaten that? With the Chunin exam s in three months, I am not sure what to do. I'm getting too old for this." Tsunade looked out her window at the Hokage faces carved into the stone. "Grandfather, Sarutobi sensei, what would you do?" She then turned and found herself looking at the picture of an old perverted toad sage, and many old memories came flooding back bringing a tear to her eye. "Jiraiya, why did I never tell you?"

Footsteps were heard heading towards the door the Hokage's office. When they stopped the visitor began knocking, trying to get Tsunade's attention.

"Come in." Tsunade requested as she composed herself and sat down at her desk."

"Lady Tsunade, Konohamaru just turned in his report. Squad 13 just finished their 7th mission and the missing pet Tora was captured and returned to his owner."

"Thank you Shizune." Tsunade paused then lightly chuckled to herself.

"Is something funny mi 'lady?"

"I was just thinking, I cannot believe that pesky cat is still alive and ticking. I mean it must be at least, what, thirty by now."

"Oh, that cat has been replaced quite a few times now Lady Tsunade. I personally feel kind of bad for it though, having to deal with that woman for an owner. It must be Hell."

….

Squad 13,

"I can't believe that damn cat scratched me like that."

"Come on Hikari, it doesn't even look that bad."

"Shut up Kumori. You just be lucky I didn't throw that thing at your face."

"The tension in the air here, you just have to love it." Akihiko spoke quietly to himself.

"Okay guys. That was a successful mission. Later today we will go and ask Lady Hokage for another. How does that sound?"

"No offense Konohamaru Sensei, but I am really tired of all of this kid stuff." Kumori said to his Jonin instructor. "I mean come on now, finding pets, cleaning basements, mowing lawns, these just don't sound like ninja missions."

"And what about that jerk who was in the old house, it wasn't even haunted and we were supposed to do an exorcism, I mean what are we priests." Hikari complained.

"I must also agree sensei. I personally did not like helping that old pervert find his "Ripe Mature Fruit" he was looking for."

"Ugh thank you for reminding me Akihiko."

"No problem Hikari."

"I completely understand what you three mean, but just listen. You are Genin fresh out of the academy and.."

"Yeah yeah yeah, fresh out of the academy, not experienced enough, blah blah chores blah blah money for the village, you have said all this before. We want a real ninja mission." An annoyed Hikari said.

Konohamaru looked back and remembered when he had this same discussion with Ebisu. That up tight ninja didn't do anything about it and just continued to annoy him, but Konohamaru decided not to be like that.

"I will tell you what. Today when we go to speak with Lady Hokage I will request a C rank mission okay. But I will give you no promises. She will probably say no."

…

Hokage Office,

"Sakura Uzumaki, report."

"The mission went well, we had no casualties, and few injuries a most."

"And what happened to the assailants?"

"We unfortunately were unable to take any alive for interrogation but we did find that they were working with the group who attempted to kill Lady Mizukage."

Tsunade looked up contemplating her next move. This enemy was obviously intelligent and unafraid of the villages. But she could think of no one with a motive, or want to decimate the peace between the great shinobi powers.

"All of these attacks are obviously related, but who would do something like this."

"What do you think we should do Tsunade sensei?"

"I am not sure Sakura. But we must remain strong against this threat. Bring me Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sai."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Knocking came at the door as Sakura spoke.

"You may Shizune." The door opened and the black haired medical ninja entered the room, followed only by a pink pig. "And how many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to knock. You can just walk in Shizune."

"Now I have told you Lady Tsunade, for me to do so would be highly improper.

"If you say so, now what do you want?"

"Konohamaru's team is here to ask about their next mission."

"I thought I had already assigned their mission, ah yes here it is, helping to build a house that was damaged in a training exercise."

""Konohamaru has a request for you in regards to said mission."

"Oh all right send him in. And Sakura you are dismissed."

"Yes mam." Sakura made a hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Knocking came at the door again.

"For the love of Kami, Shizune what did I tell you about knocking, just get your ass in here!" Tsunade angrily responded.

"Well Lady Hokage I apologize, but I am surprised that you would resort to such language in front of my students." Konohamaru chuckled as he spoke, and entered the room followed closely by Kumori, Hikari, and Akihiko.

"Oh, Konohamaru, it's just you."

"Just me, Granny, I'm hurt." He mockingly teased.

"Now you listen here brat. Just because you are the Third's grandson, and Naruto's friend, don't think you can get away with calling me that."

"I apologize, Lady Tsunade."

"So what is it you wanted?"

"Well since you ask, my team, and I, wanted to know if you would allow us to accept a C rank mission."

"You're asking me to give a team of freshly graduated academy students a C rank mission. Are you crazy?"

"See kids I told you she wouldn't like the idea." Konohamaru told his students.

Hikari rushed forward. "Please Lady Hokage, these D rank mission are so boring, we want a ninja mission not chores."

"I must agree with Hikari, even if she is being a bit disrespectful." Akihiko agreed, as Konohamaru, and Tsunade gave Hikari a sight glare for her ignorance.

"And what of your third student, Konohamaru? Kumori what do you think about all this?"

"Personally Lady Hokage, while I understand why you give us these missions, I would like something more challenging."

Tsunade sat back and pondered what she should do. She looked through the reports of squad 13's completed missions. She noticed that while there were reports of some negligence from Hikari, the team as a whole received high marks on the missions as a whole.

"Okay, I want you to do the D rank mission that you were already assigned. Then if, and only if, your marks on the mission's proficiency are to my liking, I will assign your squad a C rank mission."

"Thank you very much Lady Hokage." Konohamaru said, as he looked to his team. They seemed satisfied with her answer, albeit some groaning from Hikari.

"Now Konohamaru, you and your team better go and do your mission."

"By your command, Lady Tsunade."

…

Later that night,

Lady Tsunade stood waiting on top of the building, thinking about the recent events that have been taking place around the countries. Though they were silent, she noticed five chakra signatures heading her way. _"It's about bloody time they got here."_ She thought to herself. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were the first to arrive, shortly followed by Kakashi, and Sai.

"Good you are all here. Sasuke How are the preparations for the Exams coming?"

"They are well. We will be ready in three months when the applicants get here."

"Good to hear. Now the reason I called for the five of you is that I have an S ranked mission for you."

"What is the mission Granny?" Naruto asked, bringing a death glare from Tsunade.

"I need the five of you to go as ambassadors of the leaf, to visit first the Village Hidden in the Ash, and second the Village Hidden in the Shadows. Both are being invited to the Chunin Exams for the first time since we met them and we want relations with these two villages to go smoothly."

"If it is just a simple relations mission, then why send the five of us?" Kakashi inquired.

"This mission must be successful, and with all of these attacks going on I can risk no one else. Not to mention your squad is famous, and I believe that will be diplomatically helpful." Tsunade explained.

"When shall we leave?" Sai asked.

"Tomorrow, this needs to be quick and efficient."

"Ah, so like you Naruto." Sai said, not realizing that it was an insult, much to Naruto's displeasure. Sakura could not help but laugh.

"Sai, you Jackass." Naruto aid beneath his breath as his eyes bulged, while Sasuke chuckled.

"You are all dismissed on that note." Tsunade said as she too tried to stifle a laugh.

As the five ninja left Shizune walked up to Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade, latest report from Konohamaru."

"What does it say?"

"Squad 13 finished their mission."

"What! But that should have taken them a few days."

"It seems that they had some motivation to finish faster."

"Tell Konohamaru to give his students give me time to select their first C rank mission."

"What, but Lady Tsunade isn't it a bit soon to give such a new team a C rank mission." Shizune asked somewhat astonished.

"They earned it, and I did promise them." Tsunade relented.

"As you wish." Shizune said as she left to find Konohamaru.

"Every time I take a gamble." Tsunade mumbled to herself

As she walked back to her office she started to think about what mission to give to the young Genin. Nothing too difficult, but based on their reactions to their D rank missions, nothing too easy. She opened the door and walked to her desk. As she sat down Tsunade pulled out a list of all of the C rank missions that needed to be given out. Two struck her as perfect for this team.

The first mission was from a small village that had a slight bandit problem by their roads. They could easily be dispatch by a Chunin, but it would be good training for the Genin. She assumed it would be a three day trip for the team.

The second mission was to find the kidnapped daughter of a family from the Leaf Village. The kidnapper fled into the woods and left the village. This mission is the more urgent of the two but as it was only on kidnapper Tsunade assumed the mission would be easy enough for the Genin to take care of.

"But which mission to give."

**Well I will this decision up to you guys. Which mission should be given to Squad 13? Next Chapter will show Kumori and company on their first C rank mission. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi will also begin their new mission but will anything try to stand in their way. Thank you for reading and I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Please review.**


End file.
